Lips Of An Angel
by broadwaystarxoxo
Summary: Songfic to "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.  One-shot.  Extreme Mondler fluff!  Please read and review :


Hi everybody, this is just a cute little one-shot Mondler songfic I wrote. It takes place a little after London happened (: And we're gonna pretend that Chandler is going out with Janice at the same time that Monica is going out with Richard.

Warning: extremely fluffy

Disclaimer: I don't own _Friends _*cries* or the song.

Song: _Lips of an Angel _by Hinder

* * *

><p><strong>Honey, why you calling me so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now.<strong>

Chandler felt his cell phone buzzing under his pillow. He looked up at his bedside clock on instinct. 2:12 AM. He knew it could only be one person.

He sat up carefully in bed, looked at Janice to make sure she was still sleeping soundly, and tiptoed out of their bedroom, phone in hand. When he shut the door he pressed the Talk button, pacing around the living room.

"Hey Mon," he said quietly, sitting on the couch. He would've gone outside, but it was raining hard. He had to be extra careful not to wake Janice.

"Hi," she said quietly as well. It was silent for a good twenty seconds. Something wasn't right, Chandler thought. Her voice was cracking, as if she was about to cry. Chandler hated it when Monica cried.

"Are you okay? You never call me this late," he asked sincerely. He heard her sniffle and breathe unevenly. "I can't stay on long, Janice will probably wake up in a minute, wondering where I am."

"Richard…" she started to say. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be calling you this late, and I know you're probably tired, and…"

**Honey, why you crying? Is everything okay? I have to whisper, 'cause I can't be too loud.**

"Just go on, babe, it's okay," Chandler prompted her. "What about Richard?"

"I was trying not to talk about it, Chandler, honest, but we were watching TV and-and we were watching this show about costumes that parents dress their little kids up as on Halloween…and I said that I couldn't wait until I could do that to my kids. I wasn't thinking…"

Chandler could feel himself riling up. He honestly wanted to kill Richard most of the time. Who did he think he was? He didn't deserve Monica at all. He didn't deserve a beautiful, funny, amazing person like her…

"And then he slapped me."

Chandler felt his stomach flip over completely. He felt his intestines twist over each other a million times. He felt his hands clench into fists. He felt himself start to stand up. Richard was right across the hall. Monica was right across the hall. He could go choke Richard right now…

But he composed himself. Took a deep breath and sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "I shouldn't have brought it up with him. He said he was sorry, though. He just went for a walk to clear his head. Chandler…"

"Yeah?"

"I wish you were here with me."

**My girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on.**

Chandler sighed. "You know, I think about London all the time," he said.

"Me too," she confessed. "It makes me feel kind of bad, to be honest."

Chandler raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "And yet you still come to my apartment every Thursday night after Janice and Richard are asleep?"

Monica laughed. "I guess so."

"Mon, I hope you know that this isn't just a fling anymore," he said. "Well, to me it's not."

"It isn't to me, either."

Chandler looked back at his bedroom door. "I don't think I'm ready to make it official though."

"I agree," she said, and he was surprised. "I think we need to keep it the way it is right now. It's easier."

"I really wish you were here right now," Chandler said, looking at the snow falling outside the window. There wasn't an answer from Monica. After a few moments he checked the screen.

She had hung up on him.

Chandler frowned, confused. Had she been mad at him for saying he didn't want to make it official? He loved her. He loved her so much. But they both agreed on numerous occasions that it was easier this way. One thing they had in common was that they didn't like hurting people's feelings, especially ones that they cared about. Many hearts would be broken if their secret came to the light.

Chandler stared at his phone screen, worried. Richard must have just gotten home. Yes, that was it; he had probably just gotten home.

All of the sudden, his front door opened slowly, and there stood Monica Geller, a smile on her face.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words, it makes me weak. **

"Huh, my wish came true," he said, smiling widely. Monica closed the door softly and tiptoed over to where he was sitting, perching herself on his lap and draping her legs across the armrest. She kissed his nose and laughed. Chandler gently pulled her face towards his and their lips met, generating sparks and fireworks throughout his entire body. He wanted to stay like this forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kisses never felt rushed, they were always slow and full of passion and love. They gave him a feeling that he couldn't describe, and he honestly didn't want to find the words to describe it. That was a special feeling that only he and Monica shared. Not he and Janice, not Monica and Richard. It was a Chandler and Monica feeling that no one else could feel, that no one else could experience.

The kiss was finally broken when air became more important than their affection. Monica rested her head on Chandler's shoulder, and he ran his fingers through her silky, chocolate brown hair. "You know what would suck?"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up.

"If Janice walked in right now."

Monica giggled and punched his shoulder. "Way to ruin the moment."

Chandler laughed along with her, being careful about how loud he was so he wouldn't wake up Janice. "Oh, my, God!" he said, imitating his girlfriend in the other room. Monica was beside herself in hushed giggles, leaning against him once more. Chandler wrapped his arms around her tighter. He knew it was wrong, making fun of Janice while he was snuggling another girl.

But it was Monica. She was worth it.

He looked at her, taking in how beautiful she looked when she smiled. He was happier than he had ever been, right here, right now. The words were right there on his tongue. He didn't mean to say them, he really didn't, but the situation was so perfect, the moment was so perfect. He knew that he was about to risk everything that they had, he could possibly make the worst mistake of his life, but the words…they spilled out with no warning.

"I love you," he blurted. He felt Monica stop giggling and freeze in his arms. She slowly turned to look at him.

"Wha…what?" she said, looking at him with those big, ice-blue eyes.

"I love you, Monica," he said.

He saw the tears start to well up in her eyes. Were they tears of sadness, because she didn't feel the same way? Chandler was never good at reading those kinds of things.

But her look of shock morphed into a smile. "I love you too, Chandler," she whispered, and once again wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He held her tightly, never wanting to let go, never wanting to let her go back to Richard in the next apartment, never wanting to go crawl back into bed with Janice. He wanted to live in this Chandler and Monica moment forever.

**And I never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel.**


End file.
